1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording a content containing a watermark.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording apparatus for receiving a digital content through, e.g., satellite broadcast and recording it on an optical disk has been researched and developed. A watermark is embedded in the digital content to protect the copyright.
Techniques related to watermarks are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2001-60340, 2000-48481, and 2000-49616. However, the watermarks disclosed in these prior arts cannot cope with careless content copy by users and cannot sufficiently protect copyrights.
More specifically, general users can see no watermarks embedded in contents as signals. For this reason, if users are going to carelessly copy contents with watermarks embedded, they cannot know the reason why copy is impossible. In addition, watermarks embedded in contents provided from broadcast stations cannot sufficiently protect copyrights.